Lovestruck
by missdarkbloom
Summary: AU: Having a kid at 17 isn't easy, Alison DiLaurentis would know but she would never ever regret having her daughter, she loved her with all her heart. She was a blessing in disguise. She helped her mature and give herself a sense of reason and also helped her to find love in the most unexpected place, a parent-teacher conference. {summary sucks but give it a chance}


_**Alison's POV**_

"Mom hurry up! You'll miss Miss Fields!"

"Immy calm down! We're 10 minutes early we're not gonna miss her!" I couldn't help but laugh at my daughter's eagerness for me to meet her new teacher. Since she came home from her first day all she ever speaks about is Miss Fields and how amazing she is, how smart she is, how funny she is and how pretty she is. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly excited to finally put a face to my daughter's favourite person. I mean most 6 year olds don't like going to school but Imogen rushes me out the door every single morning just so that she can see her teacher.

I sat outside the classroom on a wooden chair with my daughter on my knee as she pointed out all the different places in the school we could see from where we were sat and explain how you got to the others we couldn't see whilst we waited on Miss Fields to finish up with her appointment she had before ours. We were only sat outside for around 5 minutes before a man, a woman and a child walked out of the room. Only a few moments later Miss Fields stepped outside the door, looked in our direction and smiled before saying,

"Come on in!" and walking back inside the room. I was frozen to the spot for a moment. She was absolutely stunning. I mean my daughter always said she was pretty but I never imagined her to be _this_ pretty. Or this _young_! I mean she has to be around the same age as me! And there was something about that smile she gave which made something inside me stir. A feeling I haven't felt in many years. Imogen jumped off my lap and skipped into the room, bringing me back to earth. I walked into the classroom and closed the door before making my way over to the large desk at the front do the room, making sure I looked calm and collected. As I sat down, the young beauty lifted her eyes from the paper on her desk and focused them on my own before giving me a warm smile. I swear that smile could melt an iceberg. Never have I ever met anyone with a smile that even came close to hers. And her eyes. Oh, her eyes were the deepest, most beautiful brown I had ever seen in my life. She reached her hand over the desk and said,

"Hi, you must be Mrs DiLaurentis. I'm Miss Fields."

I took her hand in my own and shook it gently.

"It's just Miss, actually. But it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from this one!" I responded, gently rubbing the top of my daughter's head during that last part.

"All good things I hope." Miss Fields laughed. When she laughed I swear I felt my heart stop for a second. I have no idea what's wrong with me. I've never had feelings for a woman before and I've never had anything remotely like these feelings for anymore before, and certainly not someone I know absolutely nothing about. I am completely smitten by this woman and I don't even know her first name. "Okay let's get started here."

**_Emily's POV_**

Oh my god. Who is this woman? And why have I never even seen her around before? I mean Rosewood is a pretty small town where everyone knows everyone but I have never saw this woman before, I would definitely remember if I had. She's beautiful! I couldn't even stay outside and introduce myself like normal I had to walk back inside and compose myself. I sure hope she doesn't think I'm rude. God, I can't believe I'm developing a crush on one of my students parents. Not to judge but she's so young too! She can't be more than a year or two older than myself. And she's single? I mean call me presumptuous but if she isn't married and she's here alone then I don't think there's anyone else in her life at the moment. Okay I can't be unprofessional about this, we are here to speak about her daughter and that's all. I need to get this stupid crush out of my head.

"I don't even know what I have to say about Imogen here. She's a perfect student. To my recollection I've never had to give her into trouble, she always does her homework on time to a fantastic standard and all her classwork is amazing! She's almost reading at a third grade level! This is my first year as a teacher but I asked some of my friends and none of them have had a student read so advanced this early into first grade! She's quite amazing." Throughout the entire time I was speaking I couldn't take my eyes off Imogen's mother. As I went on I could notice the happiness shine through her eyes more and more. Her smile grow larger until the point she was practically beaming. She's so proud of her daughter. She's so cute and I can't help but think anything otherwise. Okay, I have a small crush on her. Well, maybe it's not so small. Fine, it's huge but I can't let it get in the way of my job.

"I really have nothing else to say. Is there anything you'd like to ask me, Miss DiLaurentis?"

She pondered for a few seconds before replying,

"Is there anything you think that I could do at home to help her more? To make sure she's reaching her full potential?"

"In all honesty I think you are doing an absolutely amazing job with her. She's so polite, kind and really excelling academically. I think that the only other thing that could expand her brain right now is maybe starting to learn a musical instrument? Other than that, I don't think there is much else. She's a fantastic girl. You should be really proud of her, as well as yourself."

She nodded and smiled at me and said,

"I think that's an excellent idea! I'll talk to Immy when we get home and see what she wants to do. Thank you so much for all your help and everything you've done. It means a lot."

"I'm just a teacher, just doing my job." She laughed when I said this. And when she laughed, my attraction for her multiplied by 10. She is so adorable but hot at the same time, how is that even possible?

_**Alison's POV**_

"You're definitely not just a teacher to Imogen. She thinks of you as some sort of superhero. Every day she comes home and talks about you, about how amazing you are, how smart you are and how pretty you are. After meeting you now, I can definitely see why she loves you so much."

As soon as those words came out my mouth I mentally froze. Did I just say that? Really? Did I just tell my daughters first grade teacher I thought she was pretty and amazing? Okay, calm down. She probably didn't even notice. I'm just being paranoid because of my crush, right? Of course I am. Just calm down and smile.

"You think I'm pretty?" Shit. What do I say? Just as I was about to have a mental crisis I noticed that she was talking to Imogen and not me. Thank the good Lord in the heavens above. I let out a small sigh of relief and smiled to myself as Miss Fields spoke to my daughter. She finished up the conversation, shuffled some papers on her desk and turned her attention back to me.

"I think that just about sums it all up." She smiled at me again and I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. What is happening? What is it about her that has got me so head over heels? I stood up from my chair and reached my hand over the desk which she met halfway with her own.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Fields."

"You too, Miss DiLaurentis.

"Please, call me Alison. It doesn't make me feel as old."

"Alison." She chuckled. "What a pretty name."


End file.
